The Life of Harry Potter
by star of david
Summary: A life story we’re all familiar with, yet not quite. Discover an aspect of Harry’s life that is yet to be unraveled. A song fic to The Carpenters’ You.


**The Life of ****Harry Potter**  
by star of david  
Draco/Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters in this story; they were created by the genius, JKRowling. I do own the plot.

**SUMMARY:** A life story we're all familiar with, yet not quite. Discover an aspect of Harry's life that is yet to be unraveled. A song fic to The Carpenters' _You_.

* * *

Harry Potter was raised in a Muggle home in Little Whinging. This was the home of his mother's sister, Petunia, who is married to a Vernon Dursley, and had a son, Dudley, who is about the same age as Harry.

Any wizarding family would have been more than happy to adopt the Boy Who Lived, the infant who vanquished the Dark Lord. But this was not the case for Harry's relatives. They vowed to stomp the magic out of him. They never told him the truth about his parents' death, claiming that they had died in a car accident (a car is what Muggles use for transportation, a little bit like broomsticks). Harry spent the first few years of his life in a cupboard under the stairs, even though the Dursleys had a spare room, which was used to house Dudley's extra toys that could no longer fit in his room. He was never bought any new clothes – all he wore were his cousin's old ones, which were twice or even thrice his size. Harry was always underfed, his portions of meals significantly smaller than the rest. He was never allowed to play outside the house like his cousin. Dudley and his friends used Harry as a punching bag, beating him up whenever they could. His birthdays always went unnoticed.

In short, the boy never felt at home in Little Whinging. He had always longed to escape. Finally, on his eleventh birthday, Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, located Harry and filled him in on all the secrets the Dursleys had kept from him the past ten years.

Harry's parents had not died in a car crash, Hagrid said. They were murdered by the most evil wizard. And he, Harry, was the first and only person to survive the Killing Curse, hence his lightning-shaped scar.

Harry was very famous in the wizarding world for this.

Harry had a vault full of gold and treasures in Gringotts, the wizard bank.

Harry was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September.

All these new information gave Harry the strength to survive another month with the Dursleys.

Harry soon found out for himself that he was quite the celebrity. Everyone in Hogwarts knew his name the minute they saw him. He found out that he strongly resembled his father, except for the emerald green eyes, which he inherited from his mother.

Harry did not have any trouble making friends at Hogwarts. He instantly became best friends instantly with Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and the sixth Weasley to enter Hogwarts. Not long afterwards, the pair was joined by Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born, daughter of two dentists (Muggles who fix teeth).

Friends were not the only things Harry found in Hogwarts, for soon enough, he found girlfriends. He dated Cho Chang, a girl two years older than him and from Ravenclaw, for some time in his fifth year. They later went separate ways. A few months later, Harry then dated Ginny Weasley, his best friend Ron's younger sister and the only girl in the Weasley family, one year his junior.

After many years, Harry Potter finally felt something that he had always been longing for – love.

"I have to say, this is quite nicely written, Draco," said Harry, closing the book.

"Why, thank you, love," Draco replied. "You never thought I could write, could you?"

"Well, honestly, no," Harry replied sheepishly. "Although this chapter failed to mention one important detail."

"What?"

"Well, that Harry Potter found the best love in Draco Malfoy."

"I don't think that's worth mentioning," said Draco, suddenly turning pink.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry almost shouted. He had been lying comfortably on the bed he shared with Draco, but after hearing Draco's words, he sat up immediately.

"What?" Draco asked lazily. "I wrote it, it's done, stop grumbling already."

"It's crazy that you don't think mentioning yourself is important," replied Harry. He made Draco rest his head on his lap. He began stroking the blond boy's hair.

"I know there's a lot of things about Hogwarts that I'll remember," Harry began. "But there's also a lot of things I'm sure I'm going to forget, sooner or later. But you? You're definitely one of the things worth remembering, Draco. So how can you say you're not worth mentioning, when you mean more to me than anything in this book?"

Draco was quite red after Harry's monologue. He remained quiet, but he sat up beside Harry and kissed him with all the emotion he could muster. Harry found this an appropriate response and smiled.

"Goodnight, Draco," said Harry, turning out the lights and lying underneath the covers.

Draco replied by giving Harry a soft kiss and slipping his arm over the raven-haired boy's waist.


End file.
